A blast from the past
by ArcticPuppy
Summary: Professor Zoom comes back and the Flash isn't happy about it!


_**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a oneshot about the Flash's worst enemy coming back. By the way I am dyslexic so I struggle with grammar and things like that so please take it easy on me. Thanks!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League (but if I did there would be much more about Flash!),

Wally West watched the seconds on the clock tick by. He felt like a school kid waiting for the bell to go for the end of school. He was waiting for 5 o'clock which was when he finished his day job as a forensic scientist. 10 seconds… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Wally jumped out of his seat and started to head towards the door. "See ya guys!" he shouted to his work colleagues and friends. "Bye Wally" they all replied in unison. He ran out the room and into the corridor. He checked around him to make sure nobody could see him and then spoke into his comm link. "Beam me up!" As soon as he got there he sped to his room and grabbed one of his rings. He slid it onto his finger and pushed the button. A red and yellow spandex costume flew out the ring and the speedster changed into it in less than a second.

When the flash stepped out of his room and started to walk to the lunch hall (he was starving, as usual) he noticed all the other leaguers were looking at him strangely. Some of them pointed at him and whispered among themselves. He sped up to Green Arrow and asked him what was going on. "Oh nothing" was his answer. Wally was going to ask some more people why they were looking at him strangely but he knew that they probably wouldn't tell him either. Then he had an idea. He would ask J'onn! He would defiantly tell him what was going on. So the scarlet speedster sped off to find the Martian Manhunter.

He found him and Green Lantern at the main part of the watchtower. "Hi guys, can I ask you something?" The flash said to the pair. "Yeah sure, what?" The green lantern replied. The flash hesitated a moment and then he asked "Why is everybody acting weird around me?" The green lantern looked over to J'onn. The Martian nodded. "It's just, we stopped a bank robber who, well, had your powers and he dressed like you except his suit was yellow" the green lantern said. 'He can't be back' the flash thought but quickly shook it off when he saw the weird looks the others were giving him. "Here's the security tape of him" J'onn said, motioning to the screen. On the screen there was a yellow blur speeding around and knocking out the guards. The blur stopped and turned to look at the camera. The man was wearing a suit almost identical to the flashes but it was yellow with red and black for the details. The man zoomed into the bank.

The flash tensed up. "Him!" He hissed. "Where's he being held?!" the flash shouted at the others in an angry voice they had never heard him talk in. "In iron gates, why?" Green lantern replied, confused. Before anyone could blink the flash was gone.

"Batman, come in!" J'onn said into the comm link. "What" came the voice of someone who was annoyed about being disturbed. "The flash has sped off to iron gates prison and we think he's going to hurt one of the inmates, you have to get there and stop him."

The flash ran to the prison so fast he even surprised himself. He stormed in and sped up to the woman at the desk. "Where's the man who looks like me being held?" The women stared at him. Even though she had only met him once before she was still very surprised about how angry he was acting. "Well!" shouted Flash. The woman shuffled through the papers on her desk and the Flash was getting very impatient. He was just about to run off to look around the whole prison looking for him when the woman found the right piece of paper. "He's being held in cell 239, go up the stairs, take a left and he will be about half way down the corridor. Err, May I ask what you need to talk to him for?" She said as she handed him the key to the cell. "Just questioning him" The flash said before speeding of in the direction she had pointed him in.

He soon arrived at cell 239. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The cell was dark and gloomy. In one corner there was a bench and in the other one was a bunk bed. On the bottom bed the man from the video laid. "Ah, Flash. I was wondering how long it would be before I saw you" He said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Wally stood in the doorway staring at the man. The man who had killed the two people who he had loved most. The people who had took him under their wing when his parents died. He killed Barry and Iris. Flash was shaking with anger. He slowly stepped into the dark room. "You" was all the Flash could say to the man he hated most. He slowly lifted his arm and started vibrating it. He edged forward. Professor Zoom had nowhere to go. He was wearing a headband that disabled his powers so he couldn't run away . "You, You wouldn't kill someone would you Flash" He said starting to worry. "No, But this is different" Wally whispered. He moved forward. He vibrated his arm quicker, ready to murder the man stood in front of him. He was just about put his hand through Professor Zoom when suddenly a batarang flew from behind. The Flash dodged it but it distracted him long enough for Professor Zoom to throw a punch. Zoom hit the Flash to the ground, knocking him out as he landed.

His head throbbed. He wanted to open his eyes but the lights of the infirmary were too bright. He tried to remember how he got here but it was all a blur. People were talking close bye. It sounded like batman and maybe superman. "What happened?" said one of the voices. Yep, defiantly superman. "The Flash was about to kill that guy we stopped this morning" came batman's broody voice. "Who was that guy?" That sounded like Shayera. "I've done some research about him and his name is Professor Zoom and he has the exact same powers as the Flash" was Batman's answer. Except I use mine for good Flash thought to himself. "Why did Flash want to kill this guy anyway, I mean he was only a bank robber? This annoyed Flash, Zoom was defiantly more than just a bank robber. "I'll tell you why I wanted him dead" he said without even thinking about it. "Flash! You're awake!" exclaimed Shayera. She ran over to him to make sure he was alright. Flash looked over to Superman. He looked happy at first but then his face fell. "Flash, why did you attempt to kill Professor Zoom?" Flash hesitated for a moment but then told them what Professor Zoom had done but he said it in a superfast voice: "HekilledthefirsFflashwhowasalsomyuncleBarryandthenhekilledmyauntIris!" Everybody looked very confused. Flash tried again. "When my parents died my Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris took me in. I found that my uncle Barry was the Flash and I wanted to be like him so I replicated the accident he was in that gave him his powers. I then became the Kid Flash and I helped him on his missions. He was like a father and a best friend to me. But one day, when we were on a mission, we saw Professor Zoom. Barry thought he was just a man in trouble so went to check on him while I made sure that everyone else was okay, but then I heard Barry scream in pain and when looked over to him I saw that Zoom was killing him. I ran over to try and stop him but it was too late. Barry was dead. Later that day I went home to tell Iris the news but when I got there the police were there too. I went inside my house and I found Iris's body. He had killed her too. Ever since I'd been trying to look for him but he seemed to have disappeared" As he told his story his eyes filled with tears. Even though he was wearing his mask Shayera seemed to notice that he was crying and put an arm around him. "Flash I never knew, I'm so sorry" she told him. "I never knew there was two Flashes, how did you hide it from me?" Batman asked sounding very insulted that a very important piece of information had got past him. "Ask Nightwing, he did it for me." Said Flash. "He always told me that he was the best anti-detective!" This earnt a laugh from Shayera. "Flash, you know killing is against the ways of the Justice League." Superman said. "I know, I know, it's just when I saw him it brought back so many bad memories I just wanted to make him pay for what he had done." Flash said. Superman stepped forward and leaned down to whisper in Flash's ear. "I'm sure we can dispose of him properly" This brought a smile to Flash's face.


End file.
